To date there are more than 100,000 potentially dangerous asteroids (Near Earth Objects) which cross the earth's orbit, with only 11,000 having been cataloged and currently tracked. Earth will be impacted again and again; it is only a matter of time and circumstance. Therefore, there is a need for an effective method to deflect or destroy these potentially dangerous asteroids.
Currently, several methods of asteroid deflection have been suggested. They include an electrostatic tractor, which utilizes two continuous voltage sources (20 kV each) placed on both a spacecraft and the asteroid itself (one source to each), and would use the produced electrostatic fields to either slowly attract or repel the asteroid, and a gravity tractor which would park a spacecraft close enough to the asteroid so that the gravitational attraction would in time affect its trajectory. Other methods suggested include possibly utilizing the earth's magnetic field (electrodynamic tethers) with an electrostatic tractor for further deflection capability, or shooting white paint pellets at the asteroid making it pale enough to couple with the solar radiation in a high reflectivity/photonic momentum ‘push’ mode. The kinetic method of deflection has also been suggested. This deflection method would propel a sizeable craft into a tangential trajectory to the asteroid, impacting it with a 10 km/s relative velocity (thus adding to its angular momentum and creating a deflecting spin). Thermonuclear warheads may also be used to destroy the incoming asteroid, which may, however, result in fragmentation and thermonuclear pollution.
The techniques described above would only affect “small” asteroids, on the average diameter levels of approximately 100 meters. Also, these deflection methods would need a great deal of time to affect the desired outcomes (10 to 20 years have been suggested), with the exception of the kinetic method, which has issues in accuracy of targeting and subsequent impact effectiveness.
There are four known fundamental forces which control matter and therefore control energy, namely strong nuclear force, weak nuclear force, electromagnetic force, and gravitational force. In this hierarchy of forces, the electromagnetic force is perfectly positioned to be able to manipulate the other three. A stationary electric charge gives rise to an electric (electrostatic) field, while a moving charge generates both an electric and a magnetic field (hence the electromagnetic field). Additionally, an accelerating charge induces electromagnetic radiation in the form of transverse waves, namely light. Mathematically, as well as physically, electromagnetic field intensity can be represented as the product of electric field strength and magnetic field strength. Electromagnetic fields act as carriers for both energy and momentum, thus interacting with physical entities at the most fundamental level (in this manner addressing the feasibility of countering the Earth-bound Asteroid Threat).
Artificially generated high energy electromagnetic fields interact strongly with the Vacuum Energy Field (an aggregate state composed of the superposition of all quantum fields' fluctuations permeating the fabric of Spacetime), thereby giving rise to Emergent Physical Phenomena (in other words revolutionary physics), such as Force and Matter Fields Unification. According to Quantum Field Theory, this strong interaction between the fields is based on the mechanism of transfer of vibrational energy between the fields, further inducing local fluctuations in adjacent quantum fields which permeate Spacetime (these fields may or may not be electromagnetic in nature).
Everything that surrounds us, ourselves included, can be described as macroscopic collections of fluctuations, vibrations, and/or oscillations in quantum mechanical fields. Therefore, under certain conditions (such as the coupling of hyper-frequency axial spin with hyper-frequency vibrations of electrically charged systems) the rules and special effects of quantum field behavior also apply to macroscopic physical entities. Along this line of thought, lightning can be explained as a Macroscopic Quantum Phenomenon which arises due to millions of ice particle collisions within storm clouds (thus giving rise to a sizeable electric charge), which generate electromagnetic fields locally interacting with the Vacuum Energy Field. Thus, the physics of lightning can be explained by extremely strong interactions between classical electromagnetic fields (storm clouds exhibiting 100 MV voltages and rapid air currents) and the quantum fields' superposition-induced Vacuum Energy Field.
Moreover, simultaneous coupling of hyper-frequency gyrational (axial rotation) and hyper-frequency vibrational electrodynamics (as used in the inventive concept herein disclosed) is conducive to a possible physical breakthrough (Force and Matter Fields Unification is feasible with the concept at hand) in the utilization of the Quantum Vacuum Plasma (part of the Vacuum Energy Field) as an energy source (or sink), an induced physical phenomenon, for which the technology readiness level has been considerably advanced by a team of research engineers from NASA JSC. Their research involves the use of high Radio frequency/Microwave driven resonant cavity Q-thruster technology within the context of Quantum Vacuum Plasma physics.